gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam
, |image=FA782_HeavyGundam2_-_Front.png;Front Fa-78-2-back.jpg;Rear FA782 HeavyGundam1 - Front.png;MS-X Colors |transformable=No |production=Prototype |usage=Heavy Assault |type=Suit |OfficialName=Heavy Gundam ヘビーガンダム |designation=FA-78-2 |archetype=FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type |first=0079 |era=Universal Century |mechdesigner=Kunio Okawara |series=MS-X, Mobile Suit Gundam: After-Jaburo, Mobile Suit Gundam MSV Battle Chronicle Johnny Ridden |manufacturer=Earth Federation Forces |operator=Earth Federation Forces |pilot=Den Berserk |height=18.4 |headheight=18.0 |emptyweight=52.2 |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |propulsion=Rocket Thrusters |paccommodation=Pilot only~in standard cockpit in torso |armaments=Beam Cannon Beam Saber |OptionalEquip=Frame Launcher~Gatling Gun, 4-tube Missile Launcher |optionalHandheldArmaments=BAUVA*XBR-M-79-07G Beam Rifle }}The FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam is a mobile suit featured in the MS-X series. Technology & Combat Characteristics Although the FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type, was deemed to be a design failure while it was still in the planning phases, the Earth Federation continued to design new upgrades to for the RX-78-2 Gundam under Full-Armor System and Weapon System (FSWS) program. The most successful concept to come out of the project was the design of the FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam. Instead of adding supplemental external armor and weapons modules to a pre-existing mobile suit as the Gundam Full Armor Type did, the Heavy Gundam was an entirely new mobile suit built from the ground up. This reduced some of the weight issues the original design suffered, and allowed for the unit to have thicker and sturdier armor as well. The Core Block System is omitted in favor of additional armor plates. In addition, in order to compensate for the decreased mobility, the Heavy Gundam will be operated in conjunction with the Guncarry. The Heavy Gundam is armed with a shoulder-mounted beam cannon connected directly to the generator. Also added in a beam saber over the opposite shoulder for use in close combat situations. The concept of rocket launchers in the shoulders and knees was removed all together, and the Heavy Gundam was instead given a composite firearms system that mounted over the right forearm called a "frame launcher". The Heavy Gundam's frame launcher incorporated both a large gatling gun and a four-tube missile launcher, making it a useful long-range weapon. Armaments ;*Beam Cannon ;*Beam Saber ;*Frame Launcher ;;:*Gatling Gun ;;:*4-tube Missile Launcher ;*BAUVA*XBR-M-79-07G Beam Rifle History The Heavy Gundam was intended to be equipped with new thrusters developed by Hervic to compensate for its low mobility. However, while the development of the new thrusters suffered from a delay, Amuro Ray, piloting the RX-78-2 Gundam, was able to defeat many heavy mobile suits and mobile armors, drawing into question the necessity of the FSWS Plan. Ultimately, the plan was halted in late November, U.C. 0079.Mobile Suit Gundam MSV Collection File Space Edition Eight months after the end of the One Year War, the development of the Heavy Gundam restarted. Six months later, three (some say four) full-scale development units were completed and were given the official designation of FA-78-2. They were also known as "Heavy Gundam" due to their classification as heavy combat mobile suits. Though they demonstrated the expected performance, they were not officially adopted.Mobile Suit Variation-R - Federation Survey Service Handbook 2 One of the three completed units was lost during an atmospheric reentry test, while the other two were assigned to experimental units as testbeds.MSV-R Action Graphic 2 Variants *FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam (Unit 2) *T1 Shuttle Gundam Gallery Fa-78-2-3.jpg|FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam (Unit 3) Fa-78-2-heavylauncher.jpg|Frame Launcher rx-78-2_beamrifle.jpg|BAUVA*XBR-M-79-07G Beam Rifle FA-78-2_Heavy_Gundam_Fix_Figuration.png|FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam color art by Hajime Katoki Fa-78-2-ms-girl.gif|Heavy Gundam MS Girl SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Heavy Gundam.jpg|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation Genesis for Nintendo Switch game FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Manga After-Jaburo_10.jpg|Heavy Gundam as seen on Gundam: After Jaburo (Shōgakukan; 2014) After-Jaburo_23.jpg|Heavy Gundam (After Jaburo) Action Figures GFF_0015_HeavyGundam_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0015 "FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam / RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam" figure set (2003): package front view GFF_0015_HeavyGundam_box-back.jpg|GFF #0015 "FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam / RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam" figure set (2003): package rear view GFF_0015_HeavyGundam-PrototypeGundam_Sample.jpg|GFF #0015 "FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam" figure (2003): product sample (left) with parts converible to RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam figure (right) Notes and Trivia References ms-h-gundam.jpg|Heavy Gundam: information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation External links *FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:FA-78-2 ヘビーガンダム